


Eggs-tra Special Easter

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Easter, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2013.





	Eggs-tra Special Easter

They had already colored eggs at school, decorated more paper eggs than Chris could count, and participated in two Easter egg hunts.

And it wasn’t even Easter yet! 

The community Easter egg hunt had been a chaotic free for all, with everyone collecting as many eggs as possible. At school, it was an organized group hunt, with eggs being found and deposited into a class container, to be divided fairly amongst the children. 

And now it was time for their family Easter egg hunt. 

The boys had decided to use plastic eggs, once they’d seen the varieties – farm animals, zoo animals, race cars, Disney characters, and more - available at the local store. 

And while the boys still anticipated an Easter basket from the Easter Bunny himself, they understood that these eggs, and the candy they contained, were a special family treat. 

As expected, their excitement had reached fever-pitch.

There was only one problem: JD. Or more specifically, JD’s sore ankle. 

And that meant that things were going to have to be different this year. Normally, the boys would race around the yard, collecting every egg they could find, and as fast as they could (not-withstanding JD’s frequent trips to show Buck all of the eggs he’d discovered).

But JD was still limping after slightly twisting his ankle at school, and that meant that the five-year-old would simply be unable to keep up with Vin.

And for Vin, it would be inconceivable for the seven-year-old to race around, collecting all of the eggs, while JD was left behind. 

So, it had been up to the two dads to come up with a plan that would keep both boys happy.

“You boys ready?” Chris asked, stopping on the edge of the grass. Grass that was literally covered with bright, colorful Easter eggs. 

“Look at all the eggs, Vin!” JD exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Wow,” Vin answered, shaking his head in amazement.

“Okay, boys, I need you both to listen for a minute.” Chris motioned toward JD’s foot. “You know JD isn’t going to be able to run as fast as Vin, not this year. So, we’re going to do our egg hunt a little differently this time around.”

Buck put a hand on each boy’s shoulder. “First egg you find is yours to keep. After that…”

“It will be Vin’s job to find eggs for JD,” Chris continued.

“And it will be JD’s job to find eggs for Vin,” Buck finished.

Vin blinked. It was obvious the seven-year-old had never heard of an Easter egg hunt like that before.

“I gots to find eggs for Vin?” JD asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

Buck nodded. “That’s right, Little Bit. It’s your job to find the very best eggs for Vin. And he’s going to find the very best eggs for you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” the boys agreed in unison, both of them still looking a little confused.

“Are you ready?” Chris asked. “Ready, set, go!”

JD grabbed the first egg he saw, a green frog, and placed it in his basket.

Vin moved more slowly, eyeing the rabbit shaped egg in front of him doubtfully, before picking it up.

“Look, look! This one’s got a horse on it. This one’s for you, Vin!” JD happily dropped the Easter egg into Vin’s basket, and then dashed off – a lot slower than normal - to find another one.

Vin watched him for a moment, then followed his lead, choosing a red race car egg for JD, before searching for another one that the five-year-old would like.

Soon, the two boys were dancing around the meadow, sharing their finds and delighting in providing the other child with the “best” eggs.

“Good call,” Buck commented, watching the boys happily.

“Yep,” Chris agreed, a smile on his face.


End file.
